Forgetting what Happiness is
by KawaiiMisha-san
Summary: When Naruto is rejected for the ten-millionth time by Sakura, he gets a reality slap. He flees the Village and vows to forget about everything…Even Sakura. Meanwhile after his departure, Sakura realizes she really misses Naruto and decides to get him back
1. Depth of love

**Title:** Forgetting what Happiness is

**Summary: **When Naruto is rejected for the ten-millionth time by Sakura, he gets a reality slap. He flees the Village and vows to forget about everything…Even Sakura. Meanwhile, after his departure, Sakura realizes she really misses Naruto and decides to get him back home. But is that what Naruto really wants?

'Sasuke' thoughts

"Sasuke"Speaking

'**Sasuke....'** Inner Sakura's thoughts

**o--------------------o----------------------o**

"Will you go out with me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, pouting. "no" Sakura said, flashing him a angry glance. 'It's not that I hate Naruto, but why does he always have to butt in when I'm trying to be with Sasuke?? Also, we've been waiting for Kakashi for an hour now...Damn Sensei always got to be late!' Sakura thought. **'SHANAROO! DAMN TEACHER! Because of him, I had to skip out of my beauty sleep! SHANAROO!!!!!!!!' Inner Sakura thought.** Sakura decided to make this time useful. She Smiled took a deep breath and blushed. Here was the day Sasuke will finally be hers!

"Will you go out with me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, flashing a genuine smile that would make all the dead flowers alive again. Sasuke stared at her for a second before answering "No thanks". Sakura's face fell. Naruto, noticing the sad look on her face, grinned and said happily, "Forget about the bastard!! Why don't you go out with ME instead???" He then added "My offer still stands…Bastard Sasuke isn't good enough for you!!" Sakura for some odd reason, flipped.

Sakura yelled "…. NO NARUTO!! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!! I BET BECAUSE OF YOU, SASUKE-KUN HATES ME!!"

Naruto looked shocked. Even Sasuke, the emotionless avenger looked shocked. Naruto felt extremely depressed. But it won't matter since Sakura wouldn't notice anyway, since she's so caught up with her emotions!

"But.. Sakura-chan…I was only-"

"You were what?! Only Ruining my life every 5 seconds?! I CANNOT stand you!!!!" She said harshly, glaring at him.

"…."

Sakura Calms when she sees his face which was torn with grief. Then she finally noticed what she said to the blonde.

"Oh my god Naruto, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean that!"

Her only response was Naruto's back now facing her. She looked at Sasuke for some help but Sasuke gave her a glare that seemed to say "Smooth Move!" Sakura, already feeling guilty, felt 10 times worst when she received his Glare.

"Yo!" Kakashi poofed in. "I stepped on a egg and got attacked by the mo-" He stopped abruptly and noticing that there was no **"LIAR!"** or **"YOUR LAAAATTE!". **Also the fact that the number one joker, Naruto, looked really depressed. "Naruto, What's the matter?" he asked.

"…"

"….Naruto..?"

"…"

"Oi, Oi, Naruto!!"

"Huh? Oh…Hi Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto flashed a weak smile.

Sakura looked guilty and Sasuke stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing's wrong.." Another weak smile.

Kakashi decided not to press his student to answer and decided to cheer him up by announcing there mission.

**I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I**

Kakashi was never so wrong in his life. When he announced the super special C-class mission, the blonde just sat there.

Something was wrong….

VERY Wrong

Normally, the blonde would

a)start jumping around

b)Start complaining about such a low-class job for the future hokage..

or

c)Start challenging Sasuke and end up messing everything up.

But did this wrong thing stop him from reading his Icha Icha Paradise books?

.......hardly

Kakashi had a flashback of the morning's happenings.

**Kakashi: **Today we have a C-class mission!!!

**Naruto:** …..

**Sasuke:** Hmph. 'finally, a mission worth my time!' he thought.

**Sakura:** (looks worried at Naruto) um…**'SHANAROO! (Smacks Sakura mentally) STOP WORRYING ABOUT HIM!!!' yelled Inner Sakura**

**Kakashi: **Oooh Naruto!! Your gonna love this!!

Naruto: …..

Kakashi: THE SUPER…..

Sakura: The super?

Kakashi: THE SUPER…..DUPER….

Sakura: yeah….?

Kakashi: THE SUPER-DUPER Special C-Class Mission is…

Sakura: Tell us already!!

Kakashi: IT IS….

Sakura: It is…

Kakashi: THE SUPER-DUPER EXTRA SPEC-

Sasuke: OH YOU DAMN PERVERT!! TELL US ALREADY!!!

Sakura: O-O

Kakashi: O-O

Naruto: ……O-O

Sasuke: … - -;;….err….

Kakashi: - Ok, The special C-class Mission is…..

Sasuke, Sakura:!!!!

Naruto:……

Kakashi: IS SERVING RAMEN AT THE ICHIARAKU RAMEN BAR!!

-

Sakura:….....

Sasuke:…….

Naruto:…….

Sakura & Sasuke: "WHAT!!!!!?????!" (Namely Sakura, Sasuke just looked pissed off)

Naruto: "…….what does cooking ramen have to do with C-class missions??"

Sasuke & Sakura: (They both gazed at Naruto with gaping mouths)

Sakura then just felt 10,ooo times worst…..She had not only hurt his feelings, but Naruto just rejected ramen!!!! Which was most likely her fault…

**I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o( -.- )I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I**

It had not been working out very well ether. Especially for Sasuke. First Ayame somehow made him wear an apron that said "Cooks little helper" with a munchkin on top. Then since he never had the experience of cooking ramen, he had risk his dignity by asking Kakashi, who just laughed in his face. Sasuke then **'accidentally'** knocked his Icha Icha Paradise book into his Ramen Pot. That shut up Kakashi pretty well…. and he felt pretty lonely since Naruto wasn't challenging him at all....He also felt guilty since Kakashi was crying and even proceeded to stick his fingers in Sasuke's Ramen pot. His wails for his precious book could be heard throughout the store.

Poor Sasuke…..Poor Kakashi….

Meanwhile, Sakura, who normally knew how to cook ramen, was just staring off in a daze. She felt extremely guilty on the whole Naruto thing and decided to cheer him up by asking him out after the Stupid Ramen Mission. Even the fact that she might ruin her reputation for asking him out, she didn't seem to care for some strange reason. Also the normal energetic Naruto would've become 10 times more energetic at the sight of ramen. This Naruto however, looked 10 times more dead than in the morning.

Naruto was very depressed. He stirred his pot slowly and he looked like a mummy. He wasn't even hungry!! Ayame and her father (the ramen place owners) looked at each other with worry. Naruto wasn't even trying to eat or steal the ramen!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

FINALLY THE MISSION WAS OVER!!!

Sakura took a deep breath. It was already 8' o clock and she was hungry and predicted that the other's were probably hungry too. She took a deep breath and said " Naru-. Kakashi, Out of nowhere said " Why don't we eat together, after all it's already late and all the book stores are closed." Naruto looked up and stared at him before answering "sorry, I have some things to do…." He smiled a smile that never seemed to reach his eyes and left.

A uncomfortable silence wavered as Sasuke, Kakashi and a guilty Sakura walked towards the 'Korean BBQ'

Kakashi: ok……..what happened?

**tbc...?**

**Misha's Slice of Heaven**

**PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT! **

How was that? This is my first fic so be gentle!! Do you guys Know what Pita-ten is?? ANSR cuz it's important!!! Oh yeah, Flamers be aware that just 'cause I just got my account, that that does not mean I do not Know what flames are. I hate flamers a lot. Most of the time they don't really help. They just totally diss your work, end up making you feel horrible, so you don't give it your all and end up creating a crappy Chappie.

So anyway, try to invert the flames to advice like how to improve. That way, I actually LEARN something…. Oh and I'm sorry since it's not really that funny but hopefully it'll give a smile on your face. - Here is a Extra!!!!

**THANKIES!!!**

My good ole' Buddy Mandy . This ficcy is dedicated to her since she's a Narusaku fan. Normally, I am a Sakura-hater! - (sorry you Sakura fans!!) Also Mandy helped me with the idea of the Ramen mission….thankies!!

**TTT Extras TTT**

"hey….what the hell's in my ramen? A random guy sputtered a piece of paper out.

He then looked at the piece of paper.

"WHAT kind of indecent place is this?!"

He threw money on the table and ran out.

Ayame coming out, looked at the running random guy and stared at the piece of paper. 'Isn't this Kakashi's book?'

Her dad came out.

"Last time you hire genins to run the ramen bar?"

"..Yep.."

**TTT Extras End TTT**

**REVIEW CUDASAIII!!!!!!!!!- **


	2. Pools of guilt

**Title:** Forgetting what Happiness is

**Summary: **When Naruto is rejected for the ten-millionth time by Sakura, he gets a reality slap. He flees the Village and vows to forget about everything…Even Sakura. Meanwhile, after his departure, Sakura realizes she really misses Naruto and decides to get him back home. But is that what Naruto really wants? Narusaku Shikaino

'Sasuke' thoughts or movement

"Sasuke"Speaking

'**Sasuke....'** Inner Sakura's thoughts

**I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I**

**Misha's Notes-** ME SOOOO HAPPY! I actually got reviews!! YAY!!! :D Gimme more!!!! :p

**Kyuubikid**- I'll try to balance it out… Warn me if I get out of hand! Thanks : )

**Kei-kun**- err…. I know what is Pita-ten but I'm just afraid not many Naruto fans know what it is. The reason why I'm asking is because I already wrote a Pita-ten and Naruto cross-over chapter for another fanfic and I'm afraid nobody will read it cuz they don't know what Pita-ten is… but I Out of reviews I got you were the only one that said something about it. Arigato! : )

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate F**- Hehe thatz wut I think when Sakura's acting bratty :) Thankies for reviewing!

**Rug ball**- Um…. What does off the wall mean? feels like an idiot Thankies for reviewing!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**VentMonster**- Thankies and enjoy chapter!!!

**Firedude328**- Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Icedragon2k**- Thanks! I think Naru/Saku is better than Naru/Hina but nevertheless, I still don't like Sakura. She cries too much! (Sorry Sakura-fans!)

**Katzztar**- Thanks!

**Desert-demon-kitsune**- Thanks! Enjoy!!

**Dragon's Shadow**- Thankies! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

If you're not up there, Itz cuz my stupid computer keeps on freezing and every time I try to type, it freezes and I loose everydamn thing I wrote. On lucky days like these, I wonder how long the luck would last so I usually type for dear life and hope my damn computer won't freeze. :D Forgive me cudasai!

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!! **

**I-o I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I- (;-;)-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I**

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were eating at 'Korean BBQ'. One of the 5 star rated eating places of Konoha. It was so good it was rumored that the Great Tsunade herself would order over 300 pounds of Pork ribs and ordered the ANBU to go undercover to take it to her. Although it was one of the best places in Konoha to eat, the fact that Kakashi was paying, and there was no Naruto to embarrass them, Sakura felt a extreme emptiness in her stomach. She picked at her food uncomfortably.

Sasuke was also feeling weird. It was pointless to go eat with them anyway, so why did he follow….? It was so quiet without Naruto that it was practically unbearable. Also he had no one to challenge or no one to challenge him. He stared at the food uncomfortably and mentally challenged Sakura in picking food.

'_Poke'_

'_Poke'_

'_Poke'_

Kakashi stared at both of his students. They were extremely boring to watch and not to mention that he just invited them to eat at one of the most expensive places in Konoha and they were not eating at all! He should have just asked Ayame for some free or leftover ramen for Dinner….'sigh' Kakashi, who was watching Sasuke for a few minutes, reversed his attention to Sakura. Sakura had a very guilty look on her face.

He stared at her as he thought of what they had conversed earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

Kakashi: "ok……..what happened?"

Sakura: (looks away) "…."

Sasuke: "…"

Kakashi: "I'm going to know sooner or later, so it's better to pipe up now."

Sakura: " I…I-I I don't know what your-"

Kakashi: "It's sort of dumb to hide it now especially since whatever you did to Naruto just had a big affect on him."

Sasuke: "…"

Sakura: 'winces' **'SHANAROO! DAMNIT KAKASHI! YOUR MAKING ME FEEL WORSE!!'** **Inner Sakura** yelled in Sakura's mind.

Sakura starts blabbing uncontrollably and looks guilty enough to cry.

Sakura: I really, really didn't mean it!!!! I swear!! I-I- Oh what the hell, it's all my fault!"

Kakashi & Sasuke: Both thinks: 'Did she just admit it was her own fault?'

Kakashi: 'Looks like hurting Naruto made her a bit more mature'

Sakura: "I sort of told Naruto I couldn't stand him and I guess gave out a vibe that told him to leave me alone."

Kakashi: "Saku-"

Sakura: "I didn't exactly mean it though. I guess I was a bit annoyed that he was poking fun at my love life."

Kakashi: "……………"

Sasuke: "………"

Kakashi: "You have a love life?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kakashi thought ' If it takes hurting Naruto to become Mature, I'd rather Sakura stay immature'

"what?" Sakura said, coming out of the bottomless pool of guilt in just enough in time to catch Kakashi staring.

"Nothing…except that if you guys don't eat the expensive food, I'll make you two pay!"

"What?! I don't have a cent on me!!"

"……"

"Well, that's your problem isn't it?!"

"You're the one that offered us to eat here!! It's not our fault we don't feel like eating Right, Sasuke-kun?!!!"

"…"

"Oh, shut up and eat! Your food's getting cold!"

"It's already been cold!!"

"……I'm done……"

Sasuke stands up abruptly and without turning, raised his right hand and waved it. "Ja"

Sakura yelled, "NOOOOOOOO, Don't leave me!!!" **'DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE CRAZY GIT!!! SHANAROO!!!!!!!'**

Sakura got up, and ran. Wait……she's running…so…… how come she's not getting anywhere?! She looked up. Kakashi looked down at her and with clenched teeth, he said "Your.not.going.anywhere."

Sakura slumped. "Aww…shucks"

**Y-o-Y-o-Y-o-Y-o-Y-O-Y-o-Y-o-Y-o-Y-o-Y-o**

Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment. He opened his door slowly and slumped on his bed. "annoying….huh?" Sure, Naruto has been called annoying from Sakura a lot but that was back before she had known the real him. She had probably acted that way because of her parents who most likely told her to stay away from him. Heck, They probably got a Heart attack when they realized **HE** was on her team. But today, she was looking him with the eyes of the Villagers hatred although she knew him for quite a long time. He sat near his window and stared at the moon. She had meant it and this scared him.

**Y-o-Y-o-Y-o-Y-o-Y-O-Y-o-Y-o-Y-o-Y-o-Y-o**

Sakura feeling ill, leaned against the walls of 'Korean BBQ' and groaned. Damn Kakashi! He was secretly ordering all kind of delicacies while she was trying to eat! From Pork Buns to Big juicy steaks to Beef noodles and more. The worst thing was that **she** had to eat all of it! Goddamn Kakashi!! Was he trying to kill her?! She was so tired she could barely lift her fork and eat. When she saw Kakashi hand a waitress a note, she jumped out of the seat and tackled her! She pried open the note and expected to see some form of meat product on it. To her surprise, it was only a folded check with 50,000 Yen on it. Kakashi stared. "Who knew you had such a powerful stomach, Sakura?"

Sakura stood up to apologized and all the sudden she turned around and Barfed on Kakashi.

Then she fainted……….

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-o-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Naruto, who had been up for quite a while, tossing and turning in his bed, looked at the alarm clock. 1:28 A.M it read. He then laid on his bed and tried to sleep again, trying to persuade himself that Sakura hadn't really mean it, that all these years the glares from the Villagers were only given to him because of the Kyuubi that wassealed into him. He shivered. Sometimes when he was younger, he'd think that they just hated him because he was different, because he had no parents, no background and no home. Maybe it wasn't the Kyuubi's fault this whole time. Maybe it was_ his_ fault.

He sighed.

Before drifting off to sleep he asked himself,

"Would everyone be happier if I left?"

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Misha's Slice of Heaven-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

I'm sorry if Naruto too depressed. I think I made him that way 'cause **I'm **depressed…I got a 55 on my math test! Waaaaaah!!! ;-; sniff sniff But the reviews made me feel better! Arigato! I'll try my best to make my chapters funny since the scenes in my head are funny, but when I'm trying to type it out, it's not funny at all…… Also don't expect instant updates since I often don't even have enough time to sleep!!!

Dun Flame me Cudasai!!!!! Me not very happy right now…and I'm under a lot of stress!!!! So if You flame me, GO TO HELL! Like I said in the last Chappie, try to invert the Flames in to advice! So that I can _learn_ something! Anyway, here is a Preview of the Shikaino Special**. REVIEW!!**

**-REVIEW CUDASAII!!!!**


	3. Becoming Distant

**Title:** Forgetting what Happiness is

**Summary: **When Naruto is rejected for the ten-millionth time by Sakura, he gets a reality slap. He flees the Village and vows to forget about everything…Even Sakura. Meanwhile, after his departure, Sakura realizes she really misses Naruto and decides to get him back home. But is that what Naruto really wants? Naru/Saku Shika/ino

'Sasuke' thoughts or movement

"Sasuke"Speaking

'**Sasuke....'** Inner Sakura's thoughts

**DISCLAIMER:** If I don't own Naruto, I will be hit by a thunder!! –Thunder zaps Misha-san into bacon- To be clear, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

**I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I**

**Misha's Notes: **Yay! More Reviews! I want more!!!!!!!!!! XD

Also guess what you people??! I just got the Volume 8 of Naruto DVDs!!! I also got a headband and a Kunai!!! YAY! I'm so HAPPY! Since Christmas is coming, I will give you guys imaginary Headbands and Kunais!!!! :D Here are some replies to your reviews!

**Faucon2: **My story was on A Naru/Saku board?? YAY! (Hands Faucon2 a Headband) Thanks for reviewing!!! Yep, Naruto is a nice guy….I guess Naruto leaving would probably made her a bit more mature and hopefully, in the end, she will like Naruto.

**Trent: **Thanks! (Gives a Kunai to Trent) enjoy!

**Desert-Demon-Kitsune:** uh……I never said she was! I said that I just didn't like her! If I said that, let me give you a Rephrase! Rephrase: Sakura is very smart and pretty. But either way, I still dun like her! (Hands Headband to D-D-K) Thanks for reviewing, though.

**Lordlans:** Yay! Thanks for liking! (Hands Kunai _and_ Headband)You reviewed my 2nd chappie twice! You nice person! (Huggles Lordlans)

**scorpion05: **It's like your answering everything for Naruto, like your Naruto's hope! I should stick you in the story but then the story will end quickly. Oh, and I'm not sure why I made Sakura faint. Right after I posted the second chapter, one of my friends told me it was possible to throw up if you eat too much, but it's impossible to faint….--;;..Oh well. (Hands Scorpion05 a Kunai)

**sore throat: **YOU SO MEAN!! ;-; I dun go online _that_ much! I'm just bad at math! Besides! You know that saying **You Fail, You try again**? I'm now doing more practice in math! Watch me get a 90 or above on the next math test!!

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate F: **Great idea! This Chapter will be on that. : )……. Anyway…. (Hands **2** Kunais to you)Go stab someone you hate! :D

**Wrathchylde:** um….What do you mean by writing Format? I could try to change it :)

Thankies! I'm happy you will read every chappie!!! Does this mean that you will review every chappie?? (Gives you a Kunai and a Shurikan!)

**nurenli: **Gee, that's why we have opinions! Thankies for reviewing! (Hands headband to nurenli)

**Dragon's Shadow:** Thanks!! (Gives Dragon's Shadow a headband) Enjoy!

**My good ole Buddy Mandy**: YAY! You reviewed!!!! (hands Mandy some food and a headband!) Hope you will like this chapter. I was afraid you wouldn't like it since I made Naruto sad…. I'm starting to hate Sakura more and more…..but I'll still be nice to her even though Naruto deserves some one better! (IN MY OPINION)

**Smiter:** Arigato!!!! Thanks for being a good reader and noticing all my mistakes!-presents Smiter- Gee, you Flamers! Be more like her! She gives advice or "Constructive criticism" instead of flaming! Thanks and enjoy! (Hands Smiter a Kunai)

**I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I-o-I**

Naruto tossed and turned. He was dreaming an odd dream. But the one thing like his usual dreams was that this one contained Sakura……

_**-Dreams-**_

Naruto was standing with his feet in the snow. It was so cold! He was only wearing Pajamas! He looked around and saw Sakura's back looking slumped and depressed. She walked up to her. He hesitated before reaching out his hand to touch her on the shoulder.

"Sakura-chan?" Are you okay?"

"Naruto…" she said softly.

"Sakura-chan…Here you can have my shirt. It's not much, but it's better then nothing."

Naruto removed his thin layer of clothing and set it upon her shoulders.

"Naruto…" she said a bit more harshly…

"hmm?" He turned around, expecting to find her pretty face smiling at him.

"If you think you're making me happy, your not…" she said partially whispering.

"Can you define me Happiness, Naruto?" She said harshly.

"You…never even felt Happiness……and probably never will…" She touched his face with her cold hands.

Naruto winced at the cold and asked "what do you mean?" All of the sudden, a heavy wind came, knocking his shirt he had put over on Sakura. She looked at Sakura and to his surprise, he saw the Kyuubi in the spot she was on 10 seconds ago. "What the hell did you do to Sakura, you damn Fox!"

The Kyuubi stared at him with amusement before saying, "After all she's done to you…you…you still love her?!"

Naruto stopped and looked down. "It's funny how big of an idiot you are… ……All the things she did… all the times she neglected you…and you** _still_ **love her?!" He howled with laughter. At these words, he remembered the time when he came back from taking Tsunade back to the village. She was healing Sasuke that time. When he walked into the room, she had only murmured a quiet mumble "Naruto" while when Sasuke woke up, he received a huge hug from the girl. Let's face it… He wasn't as precious as Sasuke to her. The snow turns into rain and the Kyuubi disappeared…He heard a huge crackling of thunder and…he falls into a deep darkness.

"AAAH!" He yells!

**_-Woken up-_**

Naruto, shaken, opened his eyes and stared at rain pouring against the windows. He laid on his bed for a moment, looking at the dainty drops splattering against the glass which slid until they reach on the bottom and disappeared. He shivered and decided to take a shower to release all of the pressure in his mind and chest.

**-I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – **

Naruto stepped out of the shower. He felt slightly refreshed and since today he didn't have to meet with Sasuke and Sakura that early (thank god), he decided to take a walk. He stepped up in the training grounds and laid there looking at clouds and the big tree that was towering over him…

He felt mega-peaceful as he watched the little leaves flow down. He closed his eyes, not ever wanting to leave this peaceful moment behind.

When all the sudden…

'_you…You still Love her?!'_

He was startled. What the Hell?! He opened his eyes. Damn it! His peaceful morning was ruined! He got up and glared daggers at the tree.

'_you…You still Love her?! '_

He gave the tree a punch. Stop it… Stop thinking it. He punched the tree again. STOP thinking ABOUT HER! He gave the tree several punches, each one harder and more powerful than the ones before. OMFG! Naruto was now on Fire, punching the tree with all his might. (A/N Poor tree….--; Misha-san has become a tree abuser……: P) He slowed down a little. Why..? Why the hell did this always happened to him…? He stopped and slumped down at the nearly destroyed tree, which was currently in a poor state. Heck, it looked as if it got chewed up by Kiba, Stomped on by Neji, was stabbed by Tenten with her whole Kunai collection, was attacked with those PING smiles from Lee _AND_ Gai 2390 times (Oh, the poor, poor tree…), got death glared by Sasuke, and there is more, but the authoress currently feels guilty for making the tree get tortured this way and stops typing about it. But to be clear, the tree looked like crap.

Naruto was completely unaware that he was being watched.

"I think Naruto snapped" a voice said, snickering.

"k-Kiba-kun..!"

"……Kiba…"

Naruto sighed. He was currently thinking very troublesome thoughts. His normal cheery face looked twisted, as if he had been going through emotional changes in a short period of time. **(1) **Hinata, hiding in the bushes, looked worried. 'Naruto-kun…' "So anyway, let's get back to Kurenai-sensei! Hinata, Shino!!" Kiba said. "Let's go!" Shino followed. "Oi, Oi Hinata!, aren't you coming?? Hinata looked at Naruto before answering "I-I'll catch u-up w-with you guys later...". "WHAT?!" Kiba yelled before continuing, but Kurenai-sensei will be mad and sh-"Shino chucked his bugs in his mouth and silently told him to be quiet. Kiba was about to rebel, As usual, until he saw Hinata's face of longing. "Sigh...fine, fine…" Kiba started to yell at Shino. "YOU BASTARD! You didn't need to put your nasty bugs in my mouth!"

"A-ano…N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun…" Hinata said blushing like a tomato.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned around, and saw Hinata. "Oh! Hi Hinata! Didn't see you there!" Naruto smiled at her. Hinata tried to look at him. Really, she did. But Naruto was like the sun and it was hard to see through something, trying to find out what he's hiding under all that brightness. Hinata couldn't fight it. She stared at the ground. It was hard for her to look at Naruto. As Naruto leaned down to look at her, Hinata blushed even harder. There faces were 3 inches apart. Hinata gave a small "eep!" and backed away.

Naruto cocked his head. Hinata was weird. "uh……so……what brings you here?" "a-a-a-a-a-ano, N-n-n-n-Naruto-kun Are you ok?" She asked. Naruto looked up at her in surprise. She looked at him and when she saw his expression, she continued quickly " ImeanYouseemedsad…" Naruto stared at the crappy tree. She analyzed his expression. He seemed so……depressed. She stared at him before saying, "I'm here. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it's better if you let all your feelings out…" Naruto looked up and saw her. For once, she wasn't blushing. She actually looked very serious. Hinata wanted to know. She cared. Naruto smiled and said "Thanks, Hinata. You're a good friend." Hinata snapped out of it before realizing what she just did. She blushed like Crazy and said "G-g-gomenasai!!!! For saying those weird things!" She was about to run when she felt something gripping her hand. "I'll tell you……" Naruto said quietly.

**-O-**

"Uhn…" Sakura said, waking up. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in somebody's house. She shifted her position and met face-to-face with Kakashi. Then she realized she was naked. On a bed. With a thin sheet of blanket covering her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed!!

Kakashi calmly said "Yo".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!!!"

Kakashi stared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, can you stop screaming? You'll wake the neighbors."

"HENNNNNNNNTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

"You'll wake up Tsunade-sama."

"Y-YOU PERVERT!"

Out of nowhere, Tsunade came and chucked a pot at her face.

"Shut. Up."

Sakura rubbed the bruise on her head.

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi and told him to leave. "The reason why you're naked is that your clothes are……soiled."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment at the earlier events. "……then why is Kakashi-sensei here?"

"…..His clothes are soiled too…"

'o-oh yeah…' Sakura thought. 'But waiiiiiit………if his clothes are soiled, how come he's still wearing… nvm…I don't want to know.'

**-O-**

So that is what happened. Hinata stared at Naruto. Damn that Sakura! Making Naruto-kun feel like this!

"Ano…Hinata-chan, do you think that everyone would be happier if I left…?

Hinata instantly snapped her head back up. She didn't bother with the 'kun' this time. "What??.....No...Naruto!!!!...You…you…YOU can't...Of course they won't be happier!!" Hinata stared on the ground. "The truth is, if you left, Konoha will be nothing!" Hinata blushed before whispering "I will be nothing too…"

"Huh?" Naruto didn't hear the last part. She blushed and shook her head. "Please don't go!" Naruto stared. He looked at her before saying, "I have to".

"…why?" She murmured.

"I need to forget……"

"……"

Hinata stared at Naruto. As he turned to walk away, she whispered…

"Even if you forget me, I won't forget you, Naruto…!

– **I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – I – **

(I have a strange urge to end the chapter here, but I'll continue!)

Naruto stared at his watch. Talking with Hinata made him lose track of time. Sure, she was a weirdo, but she was a good friend. He decided go meet team 7. He went to the bridge where they usually met and saw Sasuke there. Sasuke nodded when he came.

"Hey, you bastard…"

"What's up, Dobe?"

"Don't call me that!!"

"Uresai…Usuratongachi…"

"Grrrrr….Sasuke-teme!"

-Silence-

Naruto's expression softened and he said, "Hey, Sasuke…"

"hm?"

"Uh…I just wanted to say that uh…………………you were…uh………a………uh………bastard-idiot dumbass sort of friend…"

"…gee, thanks"

"But, uh…you were…uh… an uh… worthy rival…and uh…take…"

"Take care of Sakura, ok?"

"!" Sasuke turned to look at him. Naruto was looking at the water, his back facing Sasuke.

"Hmph…" Sasuke smirked. "I don't know what you're up to, but you better not do anything stupid, Usuratongachi…!"

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke and grinned. Naruto then said, "I'm going, Kakashi's not coming for a long time…"

**Tbc…**

_**Misha's Slice of Heaven**_

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

What did you think of this chapter? Anyway, that part with Sakura and Kakashi in the same room, well, for all the perverts that thought that they were in the same bed, they weren't. Kakashi was sitting on a chair facing Sakura's bed's side. Anyway, Constructive critism will be accepted. Flamers will face the wrath of Misha-san.

Anyway, it's almost CHRISTMAS!!!! YAAAAY! I should write a Christmas special shouldn't I? I'll try to.

**(1) **hahahaha!!!!!Naruto-chan is going through puburty!!! LOL!! Sorry..that came out of no where....

**You KNOW the USUAL!!!**

………

………

………

**REVIEW CUDASAIIIIIIIII!!!**


	4. Gone

Title: Forgetting what Happiness is

Summary: When Naruto is rejected for the ten-millionth time by Sakura, he gets a reality slap. He flees the Village and vows to forget about everything…Even Sakura. Meanwhile, after his departure, Sakura realizes she really misses Naruto and decides to get him back home. But is that what Naruto really wants? Naru/Saku Shika/ino

'_Sasuke'_ thoughts or movement

"Sasuke" Speaking

'**Sasuke....'** Inner Sakura's thoughts

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Misha's notes: **I must get MORE Reviews!!!!!!!! REVIEW DAMNIT!

I just wanted to point out something… the Christmas special was separate. I published and then deleted it….like after 10 minutes…lol. Sorry but I figured it was Christmas. Also, I felt it sucked anyway so….Besides, what kind of nut case will spend Christmas reading my fic? Don't they have family to spend Christmas with…? Well, some ppl like me don't but….anyway, I'm burning a Christmas present currently.

It's one of those sweet smelling candles. Well, it did smell good, before I decided to burn it….hehe.

Hey, I got 4 more. XP

Enough about hearing me babble!!! To the reviews! This time, I was sort of disappointed because I got a lot reviews fewer then last time….awww….REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! ;-; Or I'll cry.

**Dragon's Shadow:** Ari-ga-to! : ) please enjoy this chapter!

**Desert-Demon-Kitsune: **Not long. I don't really like those fics where they make Naruto genuinely distressed, they make him so sad, he has to suicide or go away for like 5 years or so. Those stories make me sad. But I do like those fics where he's really immature like a innocent kid. He's so KAWAII in those stories!!! Um…I hope you like it this way. Anyway, I can't tell you the precise time 'cause I don't even know! All I can say is that it's less then a year…Enjoy this Chapter please!

**Hell's Reaper: **Glad you liked it.

**Lordlans:** Yay! You reviewed! : ) Lol….I love Sasuke's reactions. He my fave character! Enjoy this chapter!

**Scorpion05:** Dun worry, Sakura will think about it. I'll torture her with guilt! It's part of the next chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and don't worry, I don't really intend to torture Sakura, but she'll have a lot to think about.

**Smiter: **-silence- …………………YOU'RE A DUDE?! Uh….I KNEW THAT!! AHAHAHA! Erm…. –feels uncomfortable-. Um….SORRY!!!! GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! (SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!) ;-; I feel bad…

**Good ole buddy Mandy: **er…..Me sorry!! LOL! All the way till Midnight?! DAMN! You didn't have to!! --;;

AAAAWWWWWWWWW! DAMN! I've been on for 5 minutes and the candle already went out!!!! DAMN!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto's gone.

He is….really...gone.

Hinata and some other Ninjas were sent by Tsunade to track Naruto down and bring him back, but apparently, Naruto learned to cover his tracks and it was extremely difficult to look for him. When they came back with no sign of him, Tsunade even proceeded to look for Naruto herself. Unfortunately, She was much needed in Konoha right now and she couldn't step out from her job to look for one mere boy.

Hinata was really depressed. She was convinced it was her fault. She could've stopped him. She sat down and sighed. She had just returned from the search and was tired as hell. "Naruto-Kun…" she murmured, as she laid against a tree.

Meanwhile, deep within the forest, Sasuke was currently on top of a rock meditating. Well, until he heard Sakura's voice…

"SAAAAAAAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKKEEEEE-------KKKKKKUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

A group of birds resting on the trees, frightened, flew away. Sasuke made a 'cluck' sound with his tongue. _'Her….AGAIN….?'_ he thought, annoyed. And just when he was meditating! He could see a small dot of pink and red making way towards him. When Sakura finally came over, she dropped on her knees and panted. "S-sasuke-kun………Naruto………Baka….ran……..gone….." She said between gasps. From the rock, Sasuke stared down at her.

"……what?"

Sakura dropped on to the grass and leaned against Sasuke's rock. Sasuke waited patiently for her to catch her breath. When she did, Sakura gathered her chakra and walked up the rock to sit beside Sasuke. She put her hands on her knees and pulled her knees up towards her chin. Thus, she sunk her chin onto her knees. Sasuke let her stay on his rock but after a while, he got annoyed. "….so…" He said_. 'She better not have come_ _here just to flirt!'_ He thought. He glanced at Sakura. _'HUH?!' _

Sakura was crying. "Sorry….Sasuke-kun". Sasuke glanced at her. _'heh…what's wrong with her now…...this better not be a trick!'_ "Did….you…hear?" Sasuke looked up. "?" Sakura, trying to smile, repeated, "Did you hear?" Sasuke was silent. _'about….?'_ He thought nervously. Outside, he was keeping his cold exterior while inside, he was worried. Taking his silence as a 'no', she continued. "Damn….God Damn it!"

She started to cry again. "Did you hear that Naruto…." Sasuke could've sworn he jumped up. "What about Naruto?!" Sakura looking up at him, tears still falling.

………….

"Naruto's gone, Sasuke-kun."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke ran around Konoha trying to look for him. Sure, Naruto was a freaking Idiot, but he never expected the dobe to be this stupid! _'WHY the HELL IS HE RUNNING AWAY?!'_ Sasuke ran around like crazy. He asked several shop keepers but none knew where he was. One guy even said "Kid, your not the only one looking for him." Beh…Stupid Naruto! He didn't hate the guy since he was a precious person to him….but…DAMN!

The one that was most worried was Iruka. He was so sad; he fainted when he heard Naruto was gone. Sitting by the door way in the Ninja academy, he sighed. Konohamaru walked up to him. "Iruka-sensei…." He said. "Naruto-nee-chan will come back, right?" Iruka looked at him for a long period of time.

"I…"

"I….hope so"

Sakura walked up to her house and opened the door. "I'm home.." she said softly. Everyone was suffering-but not as much as she was. She felt guilt rising. Although no one blamed her for it….she had a really bad feeling it was her fault. She walked upstairs to her room and dropped down on her bed. She sat up and looked at the pictures sitting above a desk. One had Team 7's picture, where Naruto was glaring at Sasuke while Sasuke had a really grumpy look on his face. She took the picture into her arms and hugged it, remembering all the stupid things Naruto did.

'_I'm going to become the HOKAGE!'_

'_Yay! I'm finally a Ninja!!! Ninja, Ninja Ninja!!'_

'_Don't underestimate me! I'm not going to back down!!!!'_

'_LISTEN UP! I'm not going to lose to you!!!!!' _

" Y-you BAKA!!" Sakura Said sobbing. Still hugging the picture, She slumped on her bed, crying. "y-you baka…" She felt a pinch on her heart. Sakura shocked, dropped the picture. The picture bounced on the bed. She hugged herself. "What the hell…?" 'Ding Dong" the door rang. "Sakura, Will you please get the door?" her mother called from the Kitchen. She called out weakly…"h-hai" She walked out of the room and down the stairs. She thought…'_I…I just felt the feeling I usually have when I'm around Sasuke-kun…' _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

She walked where the door was and looked in the peep hole. _'EH?!'_ _**Hinata**'s visiting?' _Her hand stopped at the door Knob. _'This will probably be_ _about Naruto…She usually never visits'_ She sighed and opened the door. "Hi Hinata..." She gave her a weak grin. Hinata narrowed her eyes and asked coldly, "Can I come in?"

Hinata was furious! Since there were only a couple of junior ninjas in the search, she had thought that Sakura would have at least participated! Was she freaking emotionally blind?! Naruto had obviously left because of her!!!!!! Hinata practically stomped in her house. **(1)** Sakura looked at her in Surprise….Wasn't she suppose to be shy?! Sakura watched as she stomped into the living room and sat down on a red leather sofa across from a pink Sakura Flower mosaic lamp which was sitting on a Crimson red table that gleamed.

Hinata stared at the living room's furniture_. 'Everything's FREAKING PINK!'_

Indeed it was. The walls were pale, pale pinkish-white, while the coffee table was gleaming red with pink sides. Pink and Red flowers decorated a see-through pink vase on the pink-red coffee table. Different shades of pink were sewn on the tapestries hanging on the wall. On one side of the wall, there was a picture of Sakura's family, in a dark red frame. As I described before, Hinata was currently sitting on Sakura's red leather sofa. There was a matching red leather armchair which was on the other side of the gleaming red table with the Pink mosaic glass lamp. Then there was the T.V, which surprisingly, was in white. Of course, it sat on a red oak table next to the DVD stand which was pink. Hinata blinked. There was something that wasn't PINK_ or_ RED!!!!!!!!! Hallelujah! On top of the red and pink stoned fire place, was a shiny gold picture frame.

Sakura stared at Hinata's expression. Her face looked red. Well, it might have just been the light, but usually, it wasn't all that red. Hinata walked up to the fireplace to take a closer look and to confirm what she saw. She stared in surprise. Her pearl eyes widened in shock and turned to glared at Sakura. _'So that was how much she cared?!' _Sakura was taken back from Hinata's look on her face. Hinata looked like a minion from hell. She walked up to Sakura and slapped her straight on the face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura winced at the pain, but she was mostly surprised. 'w-what the hell, is she doing?!' Inner Sakura**: '_SHANAROOO!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! Slap Her BACK!!!!!!!!!!'_** Sakura ignored inner Sakura. She stared at her. "Why..?"

Hinata stared at her eyes. As her Anger evaporated, she realized something._ 'She's…she's confused....'_ "If you cared about him this much, why didn't you put effort into stopping or trying to find him…?

Sakura touched her cheek. '_Did she use chakra when she smacked me?' _Sakura looked down._ 'But…it serves me right I guess.' _

Hinata, anger completely dissolved, looked at her sad face and told her gently, "You know, sulking and crying over this matter isn't going to bring him back…" Sakura sat on the pink and white tiled floor. Hinata then told her, "if you feel _that_ guilty, then why don't you do something to get rid of the guilt?"

Sakura, meanwhile, still holding her cheek started to cry, "h-how am I suppose to help?!...I'm FREAKING THE ONE THAT MADE HIM LEAVE!!!" Hinata sat next to her on the tiled floor and grinned. "That makes it a bigger reason why you should be the one to retrieve him". Sakura, staring at the tiles, suddenly wrapped and pulled Hinata into a hug. "A-arigato and…I-I'm so sorry!!!!!!!" she cried. **(2)**

Sakura's Mom was still in the Kitchen, cooking food, completely oblivious to the fact that her daughter was slapped, yelled at, going through a mental breakdown, and currently crying her eyes out while hugging the same person that slapped her. How odd, eh?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Meanwhile Sasuke gave up his search, deciding it would ruin his bastard image. And coincidentally, he sees Kakashi carrying a bag of groceries while reading Icha Icha Paradise. Although he was still reading his stupid porn book Kakashi spots Sasuke and grins. "Yo…giving up already?"

Sasuke replied "It was a waste of time to look for the dobe anyway! He's probably just pulling a prank, trying to get everyone in Konoha mad!" Kakashi blinked and said, " Sasuke…he might have done that…" Sasuke hmphed. "…before he met you and Sakura" Sasuke had to choke back an hmph on that one. The stupid blonde idiot matured a lot. "…." Was all Sasuke could say. Kakashi made his happy face and said, "Besides, don't you think you owe him one after he saved you from Orochimaru?" True. Sasuke realized. True. Naruto also behaved the same way as if he never retrieved Sasuke before-as if he never betrayed the Village before, whereas people like Neji rubbed it in his face. Sasuke had a lot to think about.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura escorted Hinata outside. Sakura's mom had offered her to stay and eat dinner, but Hinata declined. One more hour in Sakura's house and all she'd be seeing would be the colors Red and Pink. Sakura cried out a cheerful "Ja!" and Hinata replied "Ja, Sakura-san!" Sakura closed the door behind her and sighed. "what a day…" She walked up the stairs and halfway there, something shiny and gold caught her eye. She walked back down, got the picture and journeyed back up the stairs, smiling and hugging it. And do I see…a Hint of a blush..?

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Now, If you walk into Sakura's room, which isn't_ that_ pink, you will see that next to Cell 7's picture, is the gold framed one-Displaying only Sakura and Naruto…..

…….

…….

TBC……

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**MISHA'S SLICE OF HEAVEN!!!!!!!-**

Hey!!** REVIEW YOU PPLZ! IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW I Won't UPDATE TILL A MONTH LATER!!!!!! **Anyway, how was everyone's Vacation? I spent 1/3 of mine sleeping and eating…--;; Hehe. Anyway, what does R&R mean? Read and review? Flames will be used to burn your house!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!—Well, other than the homes where the reviewers live. ;D

REVIEW CUDASAIII!!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**(1)-** Out of character…I know….but Hinata probably would really be pissed if something like this really happened. Sasuke's kind of ooc too.

**(2)-** eww….I can't believe I wrote something so corny….I'll never write something like that again!!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**VOCAB-JAPANESE! (As requested!)**

**Hai-**Yes

**Baka-**Idiot

**Usuratongachi-**Idiot or Dead last or dobe

**Uresai**-Shut up

**Teme-**bastard

**Shanaroo-** Goddamn it!!

**Ja- **bye!

**Cudasai-** please…I think.

**Onegai-** Please

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**REVIEW CUDASAAAAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Feelings confused

**Title:** Forgetting what Happiness is

**Summary:** When Naruto is rejected for the ten-millionth time by Sakura, he gets a reality slap. He flees the Village and vows to forget about everything…Even Sakura. Meanwhile, after his departure, Sakura realizes she really misses Naruto and decides to get him back home. But is that what Naruto really wants? Naru/Saku Shika/ino

'_Sasuke'_ thoughts or movement

"Sasuke" Speaking

'**Sasuke....'** Inner Sakura's thoughts

**WARNING:** Characters may be ooc. Sad Naruto ALERT!

**EXTRA STORY INFO:** This story has 6…I repeat,** 6** types of genres. Humor (sucky ones), Romance, Drama, Action (not yet, but there will be), and a bit angst here and there

That Stupid **Exclaimer** thing: Yes I OWN NARUTO!!! (Holds a tied-up unconscious Naruto) MWAHAHA!!! (Sakura walks over and grabs Naruto's unconscious body)

"GIMME THAT!"

(Sakura drags an unconscious tied Naruto away)

**I don't own Naruto!**

Also, there is a song input here- Ningyo Hime! Download it and listen to it please!

It's translated Mermaid Princess, but type in Ningyo Hime and Chobits. It's a really beautiful song.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Misha's notes: **I'm starting to run out of things to say…..XD…I just realized that writing humor is harder then I thought…I'm normally a hyper and Dramatic person, but for some reason, when ever I type something, it sounds angst…and I HATE angst. Must have something to do with star signs (I believe in those things…..I know I'm a loser…XD...) Anyway,

**One Azn Dragon**: _Oh for the love of god! One you are not impressing anyone with_ _your japanese! _(… I am NOT trying to impress anyone!!!!!!)_ Two, everyone is so outta character! _(Oh, I forgot to put a warning on that…)_ Three, please do not ever use words like nvm, OMFG, and other bull shit like that! It gets very fucking annoying! _((Twitch, Twitch) GEEZ, YOU'RE LIKE THE ONLY ONE THAT COMPLAINED ABOUT THAT!...god!!! I'll write them in full form, DAMN IT!)

Other then that, I like how the story is progressing.(……)_ Chapter one was shit,_(..!)_ chapter two was little less then shit _(..!!),_ chapter three was much better, cept for the nvm omfg type crap _(…!!!!!!!!!!) _and four was a gigantic change._(…uh…)_ I am very impressed. I will be keeping a look out _(um…)

OVERALL- Err…-blink- I have no clue how to respond to that…uh…should I be mad or glad? Uh…thanks for being truthful?

**Smiter- **XD I know but I can't help it. Thanks for the criticism! I'll try and keep your advice to my mind while working this Chapter!

**Scorpian05**- Teehehe…Wow, you're such a nice person! You'd catch Iruka when he faints? I'd just leave him there…XD Bah…just kidding, I'd try to catch him. Sakura will be very, very confused in this chapter.

**Kpxiceboi- **OoOoOo….Lucky you!! I've never had Korean bbq before, I just know Choji likes it…lol. Is Korean BBQ where you fry Beef on this Skillet pan thingy? Because if it is, I tried doing something like that with a live crab once and the crab attacked me.

Naruto: Yea, and the reason why she didn't KILL the crab like what normal people would do, is because she didn't want to take a life. That idiot…

Misha: s-shut up…--;;

Naruto: AND right after the crab attacked her, it ran off and she found it a month later dead under the sofa.

Misha…yea...that was scary. I thought it was a humongous cockroach. XD

Anyway, you think its fun?! Yay! So please tell me what you ate in Korean BBQ! Thanks for reviewing!

**LiL-Gangster-Demon-Naruto**- Hey, are you okay? You seem quite high! Lolz Yep, she got smacked. And by Hinata too!'Sigh' poor girl. ENJOY!

**Kc**- XD Thankies!!! You nice person!! Hope you enjoy this chappie!!!! XD Thanks for not thinking it's corny!

**AmyR90**-Thanks!!! Yay! I hope to make it funnier!! Although the plot is…sad…

**Ryuu no Taiyo**- XD Really? I thought it was Cudasaii. Thanks for the correction. Please enjoy this chapter. Sorry for updating so late!! (backs away from Ryuu's alter ego) I have a good reason! I was drunk and had a fever at the same time!! (XD) THANKIES!!!

**Uzumaki Andrew**- Awwz! Don't be sad!! (Gives Uzumaki Andrew Tissues) Thanks for reviewing!!!!

Also,

My dad and I are currently challenging each other on who could eat the chicken wings the quickest and the fastest! MWAHAHA!!! I shall win! Wish me luck!

-OO-OO-OO-

_**Chapter 5- **Feelings confused_

Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter with worry. It had been three days since Hinata's visit, and she hadn't been eating much. At first, she thought it was her ridiculous diet-but later on, she realized it had nothing to do with physical but rather emotional feelings, and chose to talk to her. After all, it's always proper for a mother to ask what was wrong when her daughter was feeling gloomy, wasn't it?

Sakura sighed for the 10th time, while poking at her dessert. She had barely eaten the main course when her mother shoved the soft cream decorated strawberry gelatin dessert right in front of her face. Her mother had took the day off, only to spend it on making Sakura's favorite dessert, which she usually only made when Sakura's birthday was coming up. Why would her mother do such a thing? To cheer up her daughter, of course. Mrs. Haruno watched the dessert jiggle and asked

"Honey, aren't you going to eat the jelly cake?"

"…hhmm…"

"Sakura, dear?"

Sakura couldn't hear her mother. She was thinking about what Hinata had said. _"That makes it a bigger reason why you should be the one that retrieves him." _Sakura sighed. '_Oh Hinata, I know I should, but it will be nearly impossible for me to find him, and even if I do, what will I do then?' _Sakura's eyes closed until she only saw the pinkness of the dessert, engulfed in darkness.

'_Besides, I don't even know if he hates me or not… or…whether or not he lov-' _

Sakura snapped her eyes open, and stabbed the dessert. _'I did not just think_ _that...No way!! I…I'm not attracted to Naruto!_' She listened to the voice of inner Sakura. Well, tried to anyway. For once, Inner Sakura was dead silent. _'Y-yeah!...I-I'm attracted to Sasuke, right?!' _

"Sakura..!"

"..." '_Right?!'_

"Sakura!!"

Sakura jerked her head up and stared at her mother.

"I am not-?!...I mean uh…yes, mom?"

Her mother blinked. _'?'_

"Sakura, finish your dessert, take a shower, and I will meet you in your bedroom when you're done."

"…Why…?"

"You'll see" her mother replied.

Even though she didn't feel like it, she manages to swallow every bit of the delicious dessert, although her stomach felt like giving it all back to the plate. When she was done, she realized that today was her turn to do the chores, so she set up all the plates and carried them to the sink. She opened the Faucet, took out the Dish washing liquid soap and opened the Radio. The radio was playing Ningyo Hime **(1)**. She sighed. This song made her feel at ease, which was a feeling that she hadn't had for 3 whole days. As she washed the dishes, she kept it on, humming the tune.

_Yoru no machi ha shizuka de fukai umi no you  
_At night, the town is quiet like the bottom of the ocean

She filled the sink with water and started to scrub the dishes with a sponge mat. She continued to hum the song.

_Tsudzuku michi ni tada ATASHI hitori dake tooi koe o tayori ni aruite yuku no_  
I continue down the road by myself; guided by the distant voice

Sakura held up the plate and examined her reflection. She was quite pretty, at least that was what Ino had said before they had there 'rivalry' thing for Sasuke's love. Sakura glared at her reflection. Why had she bothered to like Sasuke anyway? That person would never love anyone. Sakura felt stupid for falling for such a guy. **(2)** She decided she had been a complete fool for hoping Sasuke will love her after all this time. Hell, he may care, but it wasn't beyond friendship. Was it ever even Friendship?! The only person that cared was…

_Zutto sagashiteru sotto hikaru aoi hikari  
_I keep searching for the soft blue light

Naruto.

Sakura opened the Faucet and let the water run down her hands. After returning to work, she sang:

_Nee, ATASHI o mitsukete soshite yonde KOKORO de  
__donna ni hanareta toshite mo kikoeru kara  
_Hey, I discovered myself within and my spirits call out to me  
No matter how far away I am, I can hear it.

She washed 3 more dishes_. '2 more to go!' _She took out the fourth dish and washed it with the sponge.

' _Naruto loved me. And I'm the one that let him down. I made him leave' _

She didn't bother for the next verse, because she knew after this one, she wouldn't be able to sing it.

_gin no akari ga tomaru sorezore no heya  
__kitto doko ka niha iru to negai nagara aruku  
_The silver light burns within every room  
I walk around hoping for it anywhere, surely.

Because she didn't get him back yet.

_nee ANATA o mitsukete soshite nido to wasurezu  
__donna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no tsunaida te o hanasanai kara  
_Hey I found you  
And so, without leaving you again  
No matter how much I hurt inside I'll always be near you  
I'll never release Your hand that I held

Sakura washed the last dish in silence. When she was done, she crept upstairs to take a shower. As she went up, the last verse couldn't help but haunt her. While letting the cool water wash over her tired body, she wondered what she and Naruto- no! Not! No way! She'd never consider Naruto as a Romantic Interest! She and Sasuke! Yes! That's right, she and Sasuke, Sakura confirmed to herself. Not Naruto, not ever. A strange twinge of pain hit her heart when she thought of it. Uh……there'll be a chance though! The pain in her heart seemed to lessen as she thought of it that way. "What's wrong with me?" She wondered out loud. And also the twinges of pain and Happiness always seemed to score high when ever she thought about Naruto.

She stepped out of the Tub and grabbed a towel. "What's happening to me??" She put on her loose fit pajamas that had pink bunnies scampering across an orange field. As she stared at her reflection, her eyes darted at the orange fields on her pajamas. Those reminded her of that annoying jumpsuit Naruto always _has_ to wear. _'Gawd….that idiot has no fashion sense' _she continued,_ 'When we're a couple,_ _I'll make him get rid of that thing'_ she thought, furrowing her brow.

Naruto was quite cute, and not to mention handsome, if he kept quiet and went to one of those thinking moments. He was especially cute when he pouted. And when he- _'Oh_ _GAWD! I did not just say Naruto is cut and handsome!'_ She gasped and glared at her reflection_. 'And he is soooooooo not my boyfriend!' _She absentmindedly swayed fromside to side._ 'Think of Sasuke, Sakura. SASUKE'_

"Sakura!!!" her mother yelled. "What's taking so long?!" Sakura blinked. "Uh…sorry mom, I'm coming!"

She ran to her room and found her mom sitting and looking around touching her stuff.

"Sakura, honey, What's this?" Her mom picked up the picture of her and Naruto. Sakura, instantly embarrassed, tried to grab it away from her mom.

"MOM! That's mine!!!!" Mrs. Haruno grinned as her daughter unsuccessfully tried to take it away. Sakura's mom looked at it. "Isn't that the person that painted Hokage-sama's face a year ago?" Sakura paused to remember. "Yep, that's him."

"GIVE IT BACK MOM!!!" **(3)**

"hehehe…Why's he that important anyway…Do you like him?" She said gently.

" Mom!!! Uh…Of course……I don't like…him..." Sakura replied. Her mom gave her back the picture and looked at her gently. "You sound pretty uncertain..." She looked up and tried to smile. "Maybe because I am…?"

"Sakura, you love the weirdest people…"

"Gee…Mom, that really makes me feel better in this type of situation…" Sakura said sarcastically.

"So…Is this why you've been depressed these past three days?"

"……………………"

"A HA!" Her mother grabbed her and hugged her till she couldn't breathe. "My little Sakura blossom is GROWING UP!!!!" She yelled, sniffing.

"…MOM!!!" Sakura tried desperately to wriggle away. "It's not that big of a deal, okay..."

Her Mom then pepped up, "Of course it is!!, Now what's the problem??-Having trouble telling him you like him??"

Sakura looked down. Her Mom noticed and continued, gentler this time.

"Or is it because you did something that hurt him, and he won't look at you in the face?"

Sakura looked up. "…………something like that…"

Her mom sat down on the bed and positioned her to sit down. When she did, her mom asked grimly, "ok, what did you do?"

Sakura looked down. "I made him go" Sakura expected her mother to ask what she meant. However, her mother did the exact opposite.

"Oh, let me guess. You hurt Naruto's feelings, and made him run away. And then by the time he runs away, you realize he's more important to you then you thought. Now, you are going through a lot of depression and extremely confused about your own feelings for Naruto."

Sakura could've died right there.

"H-how'd you know?!"

Her Mom gave her and obvious look. "I'm your mother. Obviously, I'd notice these things."

Sakura blinked. "So, what do you think I should do?"

Her Mom shrugged. "I don't know"

Sakura glared. "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!"

Her Mom glared right back. "Don't yell at your mother!!"

"…sorry"

"It's ok…but tell me this"

Sakura inched closer to her mom.

"Do you love Naruto?"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_nee ATASHI ga ANATA o mitsukete_

_soshite nido to wasurezu_

_donna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no_

_zutto_

_zutto_

Hey I found you

And so, without leaving you again

No matter how much I hurt inside I'll always be near you

Forever

Forever

As a silent night approached, shadowing and swallowing up Konoha in her Darkness, the last verse of the song seemed to float in the air, as a silent cold reminder of Naruto's disappearance.

**NUMBER THINGIES!**

From Chobits by Rie Tanaka. Sounds sort of sad but it's better than Harumonia!! In my opinion anyway.

My favorite character is Sasuke, so…uh…yeah.

Is your relationship with your parents like this? My Dad's and mine are! Also, I'm just imagining how Sakura's Mom's personality is. I don't think she's actually like this, but hey, it's MY fic!

**VOCABULARY (Kind of useless though…)**

**Ningyo Hime**: Mermaid Princess

**Misha's Slice of Heaven!**

Hey, err…..I don't know if you know why I put Ningyo Hime to this chapter. I think it's because in a way, it's sort of like signaling Sakura that she loves Naruto, and the song probably shows her true feelings, although she herself may not know. It might be fate that the song with most meaning was heard at her time of need. Ok, I'll stop talking like Neji now…

O My God! I lost to dad on my chicken wing contest!....Greeeeaaaaaaat…now I have to treat the whole family to pizza. --;;…He was done with 15 chicken wings when I was done with 5. Awwww...And I'm broke too! I bet ya'll are tired of reading only on Sakura, so Sasuke and Kakashi will be on the next chapter!!!! And will Naruto be making his appearance?! (Tries to stir up excitement as Crickets chirp)

**The next update will be on Saturday morning or afternoon**. If not, then It's ether I don not have much or none reviews at all, or I'm shopping, or I slept at 3 am and will wake up very late…XD Also, I have my Science regents next week. DAMN! Must study, must study, must study.

**REVIEW KUDASAIIIIII!** NOT **_C_**!!! A **_K_**!!! MWAHAHA!!!

Naruto: Err…I think she's drunk again…Review or she won't update the story.


	6. Feelings Confirmed

**Title:** Forgetting what Happiness is

**Summary:** When Naruto is rejected for the ten-millionth time by Sakura, he gets a reality slap. He flees the Village and vows to forget about everything…Even Sakura. Meanwhile, after his departure, Sakura realizes she really misses Naruto and decides to get him back home. But is that what Naruto really wants? Naru/Saku Shika/ino

'_Sasuke'_ thoughts or movement

"Sasuke" Speaking

'**Sasuke....'** Inner Sakura's thoughts

**WARNING:** MAJOR OOC-Characters are majorly out of character in this chapter…What do you expect? In reality, Sakura wouldn't get slapped. All she'd do is cry and worry. Her inner Sakura would probably start to attack Hinata instead… Sad Naruto ALERT! So don't flame me for something so stupid like this.

**EXTRA STORY INFO:** This story has 6…I repeat,** 6** types of genres. Humor (sucky ones XD), Romance, Drama, Action (not yet, but there will be), and angst-a major load on this chapter…

**EXCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT!!! I own SASUKE!!!!

……………

……………

……………

Ahem, I'm playing, I own Sasuke only in my dreams. That adorable little bastard..XDDDDDDDDD

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

**-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-**

**Misha's Notes- **Hello, Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh, I'll shut up and skip to the reviews.

Oh, sorry, but the chasing Naruto thing will start next chapter.

**Azn Pride**- Thanks, although the humor really pretty much sucks. Sorry!!!!!! This chappie will be a lot more angst then the other 4 chapters combined. But guess what?! I made up for it! Review and tell me what you think..! And next chapter will have only a bit of angst! I promise!

**Ryuu no Taiyo**- lol, I wasn't driving…lol. I was drunk _and_ had a fever. If I was driving, I'd hit a couple of cars, and would be arrested. I'd be updating the story from a jail cell. Lolz. (watches alter ego bash head against the wall) Whoa…your cool! XDDD

**Ramen-Chan-**XD, I'm actually not sure if I got flamed…lol…Thank you! You're such a NICE person!! WAAAH!!! I Loove that Song tooo!!!!!!!!!!! It's so pretty! And Rie Tanaka has such a nice voice! XDDD

**Kitsune-Itai**- Sorry! (bows head) The chasing will be next chapter!!!!!!!!! Also, what's a fluffy? Is it when they make them make out and stuff??

**Smiter**- :D Thanks

**Saki-kun**- Ari-ga-to! Don't worry Naruto-kun's okay…I think.

**Krn-kimbap**- XD, Of course I will review your fic! However, I'm not really a Narusaku fan… I'm glad some people think I'm okay in writing this. Actually, I don't really like Sakura…but unlike some people, I don't do bashing. Besides, she's becoming a better character in the show. And Naruto deserves to be happy. :D Yay, go Sakura!! Uh, no one heard that….(hides in corner) I'll review your fic later, okay? Sorry, I have a lot of homework to do and I'm so scared…Also thank you for reviewing all of the chappies.! You nice, nice person! (huggles Krn-kimbap) Does Krn. Mean Korean?

I think that's it, sorry if I missed you…:D Life sucks…I'm so scared…also…there's quite an amount of angst here…and mushy love crap…XD

**-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-**

"You don't know what you have till it's gone…"

"I guess that saying is true." Sasuke leaned on the big Uchiha tree, letting all the leaves keep his body hidden. "And I had to experience it twice-that dobe"

"You don't really know what you have till it's gone, huh?" Kakashi grinned. "I never knew you were the type of guy that believed in philosophy…"

Kakashi was settled on a branch behind him. The one thing that was bad about the big tree was that it concealed chakra-so the person inside would have no clue if there's an enemy there. However, they'd have a hell of a time trying to find the person. Unsurprisingly, Kakashi managed to find Sasuke in 3.5 seconds.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned.

"……………Kakashi" Sasuke said with clenched teeth. _'How did he know I was here?'_

"So, what are you planning to do?"

"…how did you know I was here??" Sasuke said, keeping his image mask on. You know, that bastard image he always puts on when ever he's in public? (XD)

"For one thing, Uchiha Obito, a friend that died for me always would sit on this exact tree when he was thinking."

Sasuke blinked. "…Who…?"

Kakashi smiled and said softly, "A precious friend that saved me…" He then turned to grin at Sasuke.

"You're not the only one that had to deal with that saying twice you know…I had to deal with it for quite a while…"

"…………"

"Also, Itachi also sat here before!!!"

Hearing this, Sasuke fell off the tree.

"I refuse to sit on a tree where the man that killed my clan once sat on…" He muttered to himself._ 'Stupid brother' _

"Gee, Sasuke, I was only kidding…what would have you done?? Chop off the tree?!"

Sasuke glared and gave a suspicious look at Kakashi, before hopping back up the huge tree again. "Shut up…"

Kakashi then asked, "Sooooooo, what are you going to do about Naruto?"

"……………"

"There's still a chance to save him!!"

"……………"

"Don't you "……" me!"

Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine, Fine. Do you even want to save him?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"**What do you mean you don't want to save me!!?"** a familiar voice whipped out.

Sasuke stared in shock. _'That….that voice…it can only be……'_

"NARUTO!"

(Fear me, hate me! For I'll leave you guys hanging. XD)

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Do you love Naruto?" Her mom asked seriously.

"W-what...M-mom! I'm only 12! I don't kn-"

"Don't lie! You've been depressed for the pass 3 days! I'm your mother! You can tell me!!" Her mother exclaimed.

Sakura tried to smile. "Mom, Thanks. Because of you, I think I can confirm my feelings now"

Sakura grinned weakly. "I'll tell you everything."

She looked around her room. On one side was a wooden table with the gold framed picture. She blushed at the sight of it. _'I think I've been trying to run from all these feelings.' _She sighed before saying, "You were right"

Her mom smiled at the confession._ 'We are finally getting somewhere'_

She continued. "I did make Naruto feel bad" She touched her heart, where it was supposed to be located, anyway. Her fingers clasped over it.

"I was so dumb!" She turned to her mom now, hot tears falling. "I-I fell in love with a boy that didn't acknowledge my existence! I ignored the only one that cared for me! My god, MOM! I'm such an idiot!" She spread her arms and hugged her mother. She was trying her best to contain herself. Her legs touched the soft silk of her mattress, hitting a stuffed Giraffe.

Her face, muffled in her mom's shirt, mumbled out, "These pass 3 days; I've been thinking and trying not to think about him!" Her sobs were louder now. "But every time when I try not to, - She unwrapped herself from her mom. She then clenched the spot where her heart was supposed to be. "My heart hurts! It really, really hurts!" Her fingers tightened.

Her mom stared at her. _'Sakura….has been dealing with a lot…'_

"The pain grows every time I think he's not near me!" Sakura cried. "I never had this type of strong feeling before!, not even with Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura sighed, trying to calm herself. "And, when I think about all the bad things that I've done to him, I feel, an enormous guilt that I never felt before…" She spoke softly and inched herself away from her mom. Her Mom watched her cradle position at the edge of the bed. "And then, when I think about him in pain, I feel as if, as if, I would be able to save him, that I'd risk my own life to protect his life" **(3)**

Sakura whispered. "I never felt that way before…"

Her mom looked at her. "………Sakura……"

Sakura then trembled. "But, even though I get these feelings!, I-I I can't tell him!"

She turned violently to face her mom. "You know why?! It's because I made him run away!" Sakura turned back, unable to face her. "I feel so…mad at myself. It took this long for me to realize this."

Her mother sat on the bed motionless. She drew a long breath and sighed.

"Sakura…I am really glad I know what happened. Now that you've told me all…She paused for a word, …this, it's really important that you answer the question I previously stated."

Sakura cradled her knees, still ashamed to look at her mom. She unconsciously grabbed the pink giraffe and softly stroked it.

"I'm just-I'm just afraid" Sakura said, hardly audible.

Her mother sighed. "Of?!"

"What if I really love him?" Sakura whispered. "He might reject me…" She hugged the pink giraffe. She stifled a heartless laugh. "But then, that would be right wouldn't it?...All I've done is 'cause him so much pain...I just want him to be happy..."

Hearing the laugh, her mother's saddened. "Sakura, Do you think that he'll be happy away from his village?, Away from people he cares about?"

Sakura was silent. This was the last straw. Her mother's patience ran out and she yelled "God SAKURA!, How will you live with yourself if you don't confess?!"

Her daughter was still silent.

"You're wasting your life!!" She continued. "I should know, I'm your mother."

Sakura's bangs covered her eyes. However, her hair was still not long enough to hide the tears dripping on to her lap, hands and the pink giraffe.

"Sakura…you've been running away…"

Sakura squeezed the giraffe harder. "I know…"

Her mom calmed down at the sight of the tears. However, the tone she used didn't change.

"Well, you always confessed to Sasuke-kun Right?!! What's so HARD?! What makes Naruto so different?!"

In a small voice, she said calmly, "There is a big difference, mom."

She stared at her mother's eyes. Her mother's eyes were a darker emerald than what Sakura had. She felt a light flicker of flame erupt to big flames in her heart.

"I like Sasuke-kun…"

Her mom thought _'What?! She likes **2** people?!'_

"but…" Sakura managed to break out a true smile and turned to her mother. That was something that her very own mother had not seen for 3 days.

"But…I love Naruto." She wiped her eyes and tried to stop more tears from falling.

She stood from the bed. She grinned, more confident now.

"I love Naruto"

**-o-oo-oo-oo—oo-oo-oo-o-**

"NARUTO!"

For a moment Sasuke cracked his mask.

'_Just once…just once I'll take my mask off'_

Then his mask fell out completely, revealing a happy Sasuke **(1)**

"NARUTO!!!" He ran and glomped Naruto.

Hey, that's…not right…

**REWIND!!**

"NARUTO!!" He ran and gave him a bear hug with one arm. **(2)**

Naruto shocked, blinked. Then he smirked. Since Sasuke was distracted, Naruto used two arms to hug him back only to form a seal. "KAI!"

Sasuke stopped hugging and pushed him away. He looked up. And saw………KAKASHI!!!

Uncharacteristically, Sasuke-kun screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _'I HUGGED KAKASHI!'_

Kakashi stared at Sasuke. "Hehe, I never knew you swung that way..."

Sasuke glared and returned to his normal self. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kakashi laughed. "You tried to hug-"

"Tell anyone and you die. Understood?"

Sasuke hopped down from the tree and walked to who knows where.

"……And I'm straight…"

Kakashi snickered and followed.

"Riiggghhhht"

**-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-**

**Misha's Slice of Heaven…**

Yo! Um…I think I'm going to stop writing Japanese-except for the –Kun, -Sama -chan thing and I think the Kudasaii thing too. I don't know much, and it's starting to sound annoying every time I reread the story. I also kind of regret what I wrote in the first couple of chapters…XD...I should fix it…maybe after I'm done…

Anyway, I also feel bad for not starting the chasing yet…Next chappie, I promise! Also, I'm sorry if you thought this chappie was waaayyy too angsty. That's what you get when you have an authoress that's updating late and listening to linkin park. Also, my heat in my house was kind of broken, so I had to freeze my ass off for the past 3 days…it probably froze my ideas and my fingers too! Notice how short this chapter is…-.-;; Oh and some vocab might be wrong. Sorry.

Due to linkin park, I already have a couple of ideas for the scenes in the next couple of chapters. Thank thee, oh dear linkin park.

Sorry for short chappie

Sorry for mega angst and stupid humor

Sorry for not getting into the chasing part yet…

Sorry for saying so much sorries XD

**NUMBER THINGIES!!**

1) Lolz, how cute and Scary would that be?! Oh and I figured the reason why he has his asshole behavior most of the time is 'cause of the whole dead clan thing. So that's like an invisible mask of emotion. Tehehe…I'm just guessing. But he'll always be an ass to Naruto. HMPH! That bastard! Actually, he'll always be a bastard! But I'll remain a faithful fan! XD

2) This story isn't Yaoi…AT ALL. Also, with one arm, I think it's manlier. :P

3) About time! Misashi-san hardly lets the girls feel that way. And only Temari knows Kuchiyose no jutsu-not counting the baba-chan. Atleast Tsunade is strong.

Anyway, I took the Science Regents…Damn! I'm so scared…I really want to pass! Oh, and flamers, Please give me a good reason why you flamed, or I'm going to fucking curse you out. : )

**Review KUDASAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!**

I gotta calm myself right now! Stupid regents…(Misha goes out of your view and starts drinking sake)

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
